


Only Us

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: They only have one another, and nothing else matters





	1. Forget the past

**Author's Note:**

> Read my friend's Fallen Banners story, here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250005/chapters/45776833

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past doesn't matter. Only the present and the future do.

Night fell, and stars covered the sky. From below, they looked like million fireflies, illuminating the world. Celebrimbor liked night best. Night hid things, including secrets. 

"You can come out now."

The doors to an adjacent chamber opened, and another Elf stepped out. Like Celebrimbor, he was a descendant of Finwe. His face was wrapped in bandages, leaving only his eyes visible. He served as Celebrimbor's advisor on all things concerning the leadership over Eregion. For he had a special talent of being able to see past falsehoods. 

He was also Celebrimbor's lover. They both had their own personal demons, and they promised one another that they would help each other move on and leave their pasts and their demons behind. The night kept its secrets well.

"What do you think of our recent visitor, Lomion?" Celebrimbor used his lover's mother-name on purpose, knowing that he preferred it

"I don't think he should be trusted." Lomion moved over to the table "I remember seeing him once before. In Angband."

Celebrimbor moved over to him, resting his head in the nape of his neck.

"It's all right." he whispered "We'll leave it all behind us. We're together, and we're the only thing that really matters, at least to each other. Let other people say what they will."

"Can we really?" Lomion's voice rose in volume "Can you really sleep peacefully knowing what people are saying about us? What if they found out that you have taken the most reviled person in all of Arda as your lover?"

"I wouldn't care." Celebrimbor said "And you shouldn't either. The past is in the past. I shall reject Annatar's offer come morning, and yu shouldn't appear. If he was in Angband, as you say, then he'd recognize you, and spread news about that."

"You just said you didn't care."

"I don't, and it's still true. But I have no control over what others might say or do. There are quite a few Golodhrim living in Middle Earth, and so does Idril and Tuor's grandson."

"I see where you're coming from." Lomion relented "Very well, I will remain hidden until your business with him is finished."


	2. Unwelcome Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrimbor and Annatar meet, and Celebrimbor makes good on his promise.

"I am not interested." Celebrimbor said slowly, but firmly

"We can make many great things together. We can become great." Annatar insisted

"I already have a means to become great." Celebrimbor said sharply "I have everything I'll ever need. Please leave."

Annatar did, but as soon as Celebrimbor's back was turned, he looked at him with fury. He never really got rejected, until now.

He swore revenge, revenge against Celebrimbor. 

And his experience taught him that the best way to make someone pay was to strike at their loved ones. 

The only trouble was that Celebrimbor formed no attachments. If he did form any, he kept them out of the public eye.

Out of corner of his eye, he saw a figure step out of a building, taking a few steps forward, before stopping. The figure wore a plain black tunic, and a helmet, which only left their face visible. The eyes stared at Annatar. He was familiar with those eyes.

"May I have a word with you?" Annatar asked "If you're who I think you are, then you might be invaluable to us."

"Who do you think I am?"

And Annatar whispered the forbidden name, the name no children bore after the original bearer. The name which was reviled for more than six millenia.

"Interesting." 

That was the only response Annatar got.

"So, will you tell me whether Celebrimbor has any people he is particularly close to?"

To his suprise, they threw their head back and laughed. It was then that Annatar noticed the symbol on their tunic. The symbol of royal line in Eregion. Celebrimbor's symbol.

"Well, then, if you're not going to provide me with assistance, as you once did, then you might be useful in a different way." Annatar said "As a hostage."

Annatar reached with the one hand, but his would-be-hostage was quicker, avoiding Annatar's attempts, as if they could read his movements before they occurred. This only solidified Annatar's suspicions regarding their true identity.


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories aren't something one can really escape from.

Faces. Angry faces.

All of which belonged to his former comrades.

"You sold us out, you filth." they spoke as an united front "Now you shall suffer the fate you deserve."

"I can't believe I considered you a friend at all." Glorfindel scoffed "May the flames of your Master consume you."

"Thrall of Morgoth." Turgon spoke in a regal voice "Let the punishment be carried out."

"No one has loved you, and no one ever will." Idril spoke harshly "Go back to whence you came, you half-Orc."

Thousands of biting remarks echoed in his mind. Then, finally, Tuor stepped forward.

He watched himself plummeting downwards, in a slow motion, as the jaws of endless abyss awaited him eagerly.

Then he woke up, drenched in sweat.

"Shhhh...." a familiar voice whispered "You're safe here with me. The demons of your past will have to get through me first. I won't let anything happen to you."

"It's yourself you should be worried about." Lomion protested weakly "Annatar.....he wants to keep me hostage to get to you."

"All the more reason you should be kept safe." Celebrimbor whispered


End file.
